9 veces Te amo
by AokiNozomi
Summary: 9 razones por las que Kise Ryota a Kagami Taiga... Dedicado a la Convocatoria Kagaki en facebook.


**9 veces te amo**

 **¡Lamento el atraso!**

Esta historia participa en la convocatoria Kagaki realizada en facebook, para ayudar al crecimiento de escritos sobre esta hermosa pareja.

Advertencias antes de empezar a leer: Tal vez este One-shot sea uno de los más importantes que escriba en mi vida:

-Occ

-Basado en hechos reales (Cambiados a mi conveniencia:3)

Dedicado para aquella persona por la que escribo esto, para la persona que me hizo pasar todos esos hermosos momentos, dedicado para mi Kagami.

Antes de empezar perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica que haya!

* * *

-[.1.]-

Es posible enamorarse en un segundo, pero no existe manera de olvidar a alguien que amas.

Kise es una persona que simplemente no tiene vergüenza, pero es que cada vez que quiere decirle a su pareja que lo ama, la voz se le va y su boca parece estar cocida.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que empezó su relación formal con el pelirrojo Americano llamado Kagami Taiga; era compañero de su primo Kuroko Tetsuya en la preparatoria Seirin, era un secreto a voces entre todos sus conocidos, excepto sus padres.

Desde que comenzaron su relación simplemente platicaban de cosas que tenían en común, lo más normal era hablar de baloncesto. Hasta que un día sin esperarlo el pelirrojo le dijo esa palabra.

 _Te amo…_

Todo se detuvo y realmente quiso responderle igual pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido y sólo lo miró.  
Kagami le sonrió y dio el tema por terminado, no podía decirle te amo a una persona con la que llevaba un par de semanas.

Los próximos días Kagami no dijo nada pero continuó diciéndole que lo quería y que lo amaba, hasta que un día mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Kise, el rubio hablo sobre el tema:

— Kagamicchi…— el pelirrojo no lo miro pero asintió en señal de escucharlo — ¿No te desespera?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya llevamos tiempo saliendo y aun no te he dicho nada romántico, normalmente puedo serlo con cualquiera, pero contigo, no puedo y eso me molesta.

Kagami solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

— No voy a presionarte, tú lo dirás cuando lo sientas

 _La primera razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga es porque, siempre me esperó._

* * *

-[.2.]-

* * *

Por aquellos días de septiembre casi todos los días llovía, cualquiera que conociera a Kise diría que es de las personas que aman el sol pero odian los días nublados, no es así en absoluto.

Kise ama los días nublados y lluviosos, en su opinión son algo melancólicos y puede disfrutarlos en paz.

Ese día parecía que el cielo estaba apagado y las gotas que caían a la gente que transitaba la calle lograba empaparlas en segundos.

Ese día Kise esperaba quedarse solo en casa, como siempre pero algo cambio sus planes. Kagami Taiga estaba en su puerta, se apresuro a abrir la puerta para evitar que el pelirrojo se mojara pero era imposible, estaba todo mojado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kagamicchi? ¡Está lloviendo!

— Crees que eso me detendría para venir a verte

— Eres un idiota… — Kagami sonrió y el sonrojo de Kise aumento, sólo a Kagami se le ocurría decir cosas tan embarazosas.

— Estas todo rojo — Kise le tiro con una toalla y se fue caminando hacia la sala, estaba enojado pero con unos cuantos abrazos se le quitaba.

La segunda razón por la que amaba a Kagami Taiga, era por esas pequeñas acciones que significaban todo.

* * *

-[.3.]-

Esa tarde era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pensó en muchas cosas, menos en eso.

Kise ryota solamente quería una tarde normal en el cine con su novio, él que por cierto parecía estar enojado.

Pero estaba ahí, en el centro comercial, firmando autógrafos. No quería decepcionar a sus fans pero cada segundo que pasaba, las extravagantes cejas de su novio se fruncían más.

Hasta que paso algo inesperado paso, una fan que quería tomarse una foto con él, lo besó.

Todo fue tan rápido, Kagami empujado a la chica y luego tomándolo posesivamente por la espalda.

— Es mío, yo lo vi primero. Si te vuelves a acercar te mato.

Y salió arrastrando al pobre rubio por todo el centro comercial.

 _La tercera razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga, es por sus celos y su lado posesivo._

* * *

-[.4.]-

* * *

Se lo advirtieron tantas veces, que debía cuidarse porque si no se enfermaría.

Pero con lo terco que puede llegar a ser Kise Ryota, no hizo caso.

Llevaba una semana sin comer adecuadamente, hasta que en medio de una sesión fotográfica colapso, todo mundo estaba realmente preocupado, llamaron a los médicos y fue llevado a su hogar después de unas recomendaciones medicas.

— Te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso — Kagami a veces no podía cerrar la boca, Kise solamente lo escuchaba y se quedaba callado. — Entiendes lo que digo, tienes que cuidarte más Ryota —

— No me llames por mi nombre…— si había una cosa que le molestaba era que lo llamaran por su nombre, solamente dos personas en su vida lo tenían permitido.

— No quiero que te pase nada Kise, Te amo… — Kagami había ignorado su comentario, le había dolido, pero no iba a desviarse de tema no hoy que Kise estaba enfermo.

— Yo también te amo Kagamicchi, pero deja de preocuparte por todo ya no soy un niño.

Kise sonrió porque a pesar de todo se sentía especial al saber que se preocupaba por él. Kagami suspiró y se rindió Kise jamás dejaría de ser Kise.

 _La cuarta razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga, es porque se preocupa por mí más que por cualquier otra persona y eso me gusta, aunque lo niegue._

* * *

-[.5.]-

* * *

Como lo habían acordado estaban ahí, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, Kagami y los que integraban el equipo de Seirin.  
Solamente era un partido amistoso para pasar el rato.

Pero todo se descontrolo cuando el partido ya no era por equipos si no un Aomine vs Kagami, como pasaba normalmente.

— Aominecchi y Kagamicchi basta, este es un juego grupal, no entre ustedes — Aomine lo ignoró y Kagami solo lo miro un segundo, para después ignorarlo y volver al juego que parecía tener con Aomine.

Después de un rato y el "juego terminado", Kagami intento hablar con Kise que estaba callado comiendo una golosina que Murasakibara había compartido con él, parecía distraído.

— Kise… — Su mirada estaba perdida, no veía nada en particular. — ¡Kise!

— ¿Qué pasa Kagami? — Su mirada seguía desviada pero al menos le contestaba.  
¿Kagami? ¿Le había dicho Kagami?, Kise solo le llamaba así cuando estaba enojado.  
Después de darse cuenta de ese detalle, empezó a pedirle perdón. Todo el día, aún cuando Kise insistía en que no pasaba nada.

 _La quinta razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga, es por su manera de pedir perdón, aunque no haya hecho nada malo._

* * *

 _-[.6.] -_

* * *

Kise podía recordar claramente cuando fue que supo que amaba a Kagami taiga.

La primera vez que fue a su casa y le mostró su cuarto. Kagami accidentalmente se encontró con el kit de pinturas de su hermana, que algunas veces usaba él.

— ¿Qué es esto?  
— Es pintura labial Kagamicchi — contestó el rubio riéndose de la ignorancia del pelirrojo — Se usa así… — continuó diciendo Kise, después tomo la pintura labial en sus manos, sentó en la cama y pintó un poco los labios del pelirrojo.

Kagami se tentó los labios sintiendo la consistencia de la pintura mientras Kise estaba volteado guardando las cosas donde iban, Kagami quiso sorprender a Kise dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Kagamicchi tú crees que… — Al mismo tiempo, lo que para Kagami sería un beso en la mejilla termino siendo un beso, en la boca, el primer beso de muchos.

 _La sexta razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga es porque, incluso nuestro primer beso fue, de película romántica._

* * *

 _-[.7.]-_

* * *

— Eso no va a pasar Kise

— Solo lo estoy suponiendo.

Normalmente tenían esa discusión, Kise le decía que si se llegaba a enamorar de otra persona él lo aceptaría y le desearía lo mejor.

Kagami siempre le contesta; que eso no pasara y que la única persona que ama es a él y a nadie más, nunca.

 _La séptima razón por la que Kise ama a Kagami Taiga, es porque es una persona segura de lo que siente._

* * *

 _-[.8.]-_

* * *

Un día lluvioso, Kise pensó que sería bueno sentir las gotas de la lluvia en su cuerpo, así que arrastró a Kagami por toda la calle y terminaron empapados en medio de la calle:

— ¡Cárgame Kagamicchi! — obviamente no era una petición, Kise había llegado por la espalda y se había sujetado de la espalda del pelirrojo.

Kagami no dijo nada y siguió caminando por la calle, Kise sonreía.

 _La octava razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga, es porque cumple todos mis caprichos._

* * *

 _-[.9.]-_

El día que se conocieron no fue algo especial al menos no para el resto, pero para ellos basto solo una mirada para saber que eso no era algo pasajero.

 _La novena y más importante razón por la que amo a Kagami Taiga es porque es él mismo, con sus errores y ventajas, Kagami Taiga es la persona que ama y amará por siempre._

* * *

 _Acabado hasta ayer e la madrugada, es como si me hubiera dado cruda ;_;_

¿Que seguía? Ahh si...

AokiNozomifuera~


End file.
